


Sweet Embers of Love

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Closure, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: It's not fair to make comparisons between Daniel and Lincoln, but Daisy can't help but do it anyway.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Sweet Embers of Love

Daisy loved Daniel Sousa. It wasn’t fair to compare him with Lincoln. Lincoln was just different. Her mind went there anyway, drifting into a world of What ifs, of unlived lives, of unlit hearths.

Lincoln was electric, literally. He lit something in her that brought her to life, kept her going. She loved him, would _always_ love him, but the spark had died a long time ago. It was like she was sitting in the sunlight and trying to recall what artificial light was like. She had learnt to be happy on her own a long time ago. She didn’t need someone else to keep her alive.

Daniel was a quiet moment on a wintry night, curled up beside a smouldering fire. He was warmth, and familiarity, and comfort. He didn’t try to keep her alive, but he was always there when she stumbled, or when the lights grew dim. He kept the bed warm for when she returned home, shivering from the cold outside. He helped her to live a proper life, a good life. One where she could be happy, and giddy, and smile goofily at him just because she loved him.

She would think of Lincoln, in a passing moment; when Fitz’s latest invention sparked chaotically, or someone’s hand brushing past gave her an electric shock, but it was just that. Just a passing thought. It no longer stung, no longer tore her apart and left her clinging to shredded pieces of her heart. She had a new home, a new love, a new life.

She snuggled under her blanket with Daniel, smiling as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Nothing else mattered anymore.

She was Home.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing stemmed from a passing thought that Sousa and Lincoln could essentially be described as a hearth fire and an electric fire respectively and then, well, this happened.  
> Honestly though, it bugged me that Dousy is my all time favourite ship and I have posted zero A03 content about them yet! I have something like thirty WIPs for them, but they're all super long so they'll take a while to make it on here, so i figured I'd post something short and sweet just for my own satisfaction. :)


End file.
